tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.28.108-20170311192627/@comment-30084869-20170925164055
Hallöchen, ich bin krank, also falls vom Sinn manche Sätze nicht ganz stimmen tut es mir Leid. Das wäre echt cool, wenn man bestimmte Tiermutanten hätte, die ein passendes Fach unterrichten. MIr fällt nur grade ein Beispiel an -> Geschichte = Faultier. Wäre doch ein lustiges und zugleich passendes Szenario. Oder ein Chameleon als Lehrer wäre sooo praktisch. Es nimmt einfach die Farbe der Tafel an während es schreibt und du kannst problemlos alles abschreiben. Ich les die Bücher zu Game of Thrones echt noch bevor die 8. Staffel rauskommt. Des muss ich mir einfach gönnen. Auch wenn bis dahin die restlichen Bände längst noch nicht im Handel sind, geschweige denn überhaupt geschrieben. Warum geben wir den modernen Göttern keine Namen, die nur Insider wissen können oder einfach voll offensichtlich das sagen, was sie sind. Gott des Internets: Leets, eine Kurzform von Leetspeak und stell dir vor, seine Lieblingszahl ist 1337 Media finde ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht mal so schlecht, klingt ja auch irgendwie nach einem exotischen Namen Bei dem Gott des Aktienmarktes könnte man doch Sharen nehmen. Sie ist dann logischerweise weiblich. Warum Sharen? Weil die englische bedeutung laut meinen Googleforschungen share bedeutet und is sooo krehatiiieeef bin und sharen ein passender Name wäre. Zu den anderen fällt mir leider nichts ein, aber Men in Black? Ernsthaft? Da bin ich mit Sharen echt kreativer als "American Gods" Die Konversation mit dem Engel ist wirklich lustig. Aber die Idee mit zwei gefallenen Engeln gefält mir fast schon besser. Einfach schon vom Namen her, "gefallende Engel", ... hat schon was. Leider kenn ich nicht den Film "Dogma". Kann es eigentlich sein, dass die 5. Staffel quasi jetzt nur noch aus Filler Folgen bestehen wird? Ich mein, in einer Staffel können die doch jetzt keine große Handlung mehr reinballern. Deshalb ist bei mir die Hoffnung auch weg, wegen den ganzen offenen Fragen. Ich würde gern wissen, was mit April's Mutter ist oder vielen anderen Dingen. Irgendwie hätte ich mir mal gewünscht, das Casey's Familie kurz vorkommt und Mona Lisa wieder auftaucht. Mich interessiert auch irgendwie, auf wen April jetzt steht. Weil Anfangs war das immer so verwirrend, als sie jeden auf die Wange geküsst hat. Da fand ich April schon bescheuert, wenn die mit Gefühlen spielt. Weißt du, du steckst mich jetzt echt an mit deinen sieben Staffeln. Man hätte vor allem noch ne richtige Handlung in die leider nicht kommenden Staffeln einbauen können. Haben wir vielleicht mal darüber geredet, wie cool es wäre, wenn die Turtles in eine Dimension kämen, in der sie nur Fiktive Charaktere sind? Was quasi unserer Welt entspricht aber die Turtles zum Schluss sich nicht im klaren wären, ob diese Dimension nur einer seltsame Parallelwelt entspricht oder pure Realität ist, wenn sie wieder zurück sind. Hätte schon was. Einfach eine direkte Konfrontation mit solch einer Nachricht. Stell dir all die Ninja Turtles Fans vor, die zuerst denken würden, wie guuut die Cosplays sind. Viele gute Charakterstimmen. Interessant die mal im englischen zu hören. Tywin Lannister klingt nice. Neil Patrick Harris muss einfach aus Prinzip vorkommen. Einfach weil er geil ist xD. Die Gotham Szene ist gut, habs nicht ganz angeguckt, weil ich die Serie vielleicht sogar bald anfange. Ist die gut? Ist des ne durchlaufende Handlung? Weil Supernatural brech ich höchstwahrscheinlich bald ab. Ich kanns nicht mehr sehen. Wo ist die Handlung hin?!?!?!?!?! Also, Sean Bean wäre ein perfekter Vater, der dann stirbt, weil es Sean Bean ist!!! xxD Was ich noch ziemlich interessant fände wäre, (ich will jetzt auch mal Ideenmäßig was beitragen können xD) dass wenn der Pulverizer wieder der Pulverizer wäre. Also halt menschlich durch Retro-Mutagen. Und er würde einen Fanclub gründen, mit Leuten, die ebenfalls einmal die Turtles gesichtet haben oder Leute, die einfach in den Club gekommen sind so rein zufällig. Ein Fangirl würde sich auf die Suche nach den Turtles machen wollen und würde die ganze Kanalisation in Verbindung zu verlassenen Ubahnstationen absuchen. (Timothy würde wahrscheinlich nicht den direkten Ort verraten wollen) Und dann hat das Mädchen die Turtles gefunden und weiter weiß ich nicht, da mein Gehirn wabbelig ist und ich mir immer nur so kleine Begegnungen ausdenke. Aber deine Idee mit der Konfrontation der Turtles mit der Polizei gefällt mir gut. Die Story könnte man so gut weiter entwickeln. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie der Stand in den IDW-Comics (3x darfst du raten warum), aber das könnte der Grundbaustein von 90% aller anderen Ideen von dir. Die Turtles sitzen vor Gericht und alle Menschen sind so erschrocken über diesen Anblick von solch scheußlichen Wesen. Das Gespräch mit dem Richter würde sich irgendwie auf Mutationen lenken und die Menschen würden erfahren, dass es noch mehr von diesen Wesen gibt. Die Polizei müsse absofort alle ausfindig machen. Viele unbekannte wurde kriminell, Menschen würden nur das Böse in ihnen sehen. Man würde die Mutanten einfach als niedere Rasse behandeln und so weiter. Das wäre der perfekte Anfang für ALLES! Schöne Woche, bleib gesund Anna ^^